


Red Wings

by maireeps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (probably), (whoops keith), Aged-Up Character(s), Coming Out, Creampie, Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith has a tongue ring, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Non-T Lance, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Op Lance, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, he and keith kiss a lot, lance is really pretty and really stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maireeps/pseuds/maireeps
Summary: Lance and Keith have been fooling around for a bit. Lance gets horny and Keith wants to help - but Lance isn't out yet.





	Red Wings

**Author's Note:**

> this is a product of my nasty mind wanting to make a pun about red wings/red paladin  
> this is also my first solo fic in a long time pls be kind i don't know how to write by myself
> 
> thank you to kaylee and jubi for letting me spew about this in a connecticut burger king in front of a family of five

| Red Wings |

maireep

 

It had been almost three years since the Blue Lion rocketed into the atmosphere, straight through a black hole and thrusting the five of them into the middle of the war between Voltron and the Galra. Space had been something to get accustom to. At the Garrison, he was practically itching to get into the fighter pilot class and onto missions that would take him halfway around the galaxy. He had grown up with an eye to the night sky, a respect for the cosmonauts and a fascination for the space programs of their new age.

Space was amazing. Living is space was less amazing that he had imagined. Even beyond the homesickness, it was the inconvenience of it all. Altean foods were hard to digest, harder to get used to. Time measurements kept his head spinning, keeping normal routines was mind splitting and necessities were hard to come by. He could make due with Altean moisturizers, salvage for deodorant and shaving cream in alien bazaars, but tampons? Forget it.

His birth control pills had already long ran out, the empty package stored in the deepest part of his room in the Castle of Lions, and sure he could step into the healing pods in the middle of the night whenever the cramps were utterly and completely immobilizing, but the bleeding he had to deal with. His mother would always advise in favor of pads, but activities like basic training at the Garrison or fighting evil purple cat-bat aliens in space day-to-day hour-to-hour? Was it so wrong to crave for the option of a versatile tampon instead of a wad of absorbent foreign Altean fabric in between his legs?

Menstruation was the last thing he wanted to explain to Allura or Coran, and even if the Castle did have supplies somewhere, he hated to go snooping for them. So instead he went about normal, cracking jokes when given the chance, trying not to stare at Pidge too hard wondering how she dealt with it, and spending the evenings of his weekly unwarranted gift from Mother Nature breathing hard, thrashing in his bedsheets and trying not to cum on nothing at all. It was just his luck the few days of his period were spent with hot flashes of arousal shooting up his spine, on top of his blood flow and crippling cramps. He was athletic enough, and in peak shape now as the Blue Paladin, but he had just overly blessed with less-than-kind periods.

The ache in his abdomen had rang up the base of his spine since just before Allura had called the alarm. His covers were sweaty, robe clinging to the crevices of his body, some deep throb running up his seam. His fingers twitched, his body was already awake from whatever semblance of sleep and every little hair rose as his hips ground up for some kind of tension.

Before he could claw under the sheets to help himself, the alarm blared and he had ripped the face mask from his skin, shoved himself into the skin tight base suit of the Paladin armor and slammed out into the hallway. A Galra fleet had accumulated over the star cluster they had landed the Castle of Lions in just a sun cycle previous, with some upstart general of Zarkon’s Red Army attempting to gain some points by taking Voltron on one-on-one.

It was a brave move considering they had grown from the ragtag group a year previous. Voltron was stronger than ever, _the Lions individually_ were stronger than ever. He locked into the pilot seat of Blue easily, rearing her back to follow Pidge out of the hanger as they disembarked into the star cluster. The comms screen popped up, Allura looking disheveled but alert in the center screen.

“Paladins, whether this fleet has a Robeast or not, we need a quick elimination. The Castle of Lions is still undergoing modifications - ”  
  
“It needs more time. We gotta get them before they send word to Zarkon.” Pidge cut in, swerving Green out to the side to shield long range attacks by the Galra fleet from hitting the Castle below.

“Thank you Pidge.” Allura nodded, swiping on the console, “Team, form Voltron.”

It was a quick but shattering alignment. The mental click settled as Voltron formed, leaving him winded from the analysis going on in Pidge’s head, the fuzzy nervousness of Hunk, the strength from Shiro, the adrenaline from Keith. His stomach jolted, hot flush rising in his cheeks. He felt sticky in Blue, the throb returning to have his thighs clenched together in his seat. Probably the least thing he wanted when syncing leg movements with Hunk.

Sweat trickled down his chin, and along his jaw. He glanced at the open com unit and caught no one’s eye. No one was paying attention thankfully. Not to his heaving chest, rutting hips and tingling buzz all the way to his finger tips. Hot throbs were running down his slit, clinging to the tight suit of his Paladin armor. He helped pull Voltron into a fighting stance for a powerful stab motion, fingers flexing around the sticks.

It was easy now to destroy a small Galra fleet, but harder to do it half teetering into a thought about rubbing it out in his bed in the Castle and feeling the run of blood down his inner thigh. He let his gaze go glassy as Voltron filtered through the debris back to the cluster where the Castle hid. What he wouldn’t give for some stimulation… The last thing he needed was to grind on Blue - In response, Blue rumbled in the back of his head - soft but disapproving of the idea.

The hum of Voltron tingling his nerves, and the warm metal beneath him had his toes curling. It was suddenly hotter in Blue than he remembered. He swiped at his upper lip with his tongue, trying not to think about someone, anyone - _Keith -_ pushing a warm hand in between - oh god, Voltron went veering as he failed to catch their stance.  
  
“Lance!” Shiro snapped, commanding but concerned and making the line of their connected headspaces vibrate. Panic flooded in his abdomen, settling over his insatiable desire in a cold blanket.

“Yeah-,” his voice cracked weakly, glancing at the open communications unit, his team’s shimmering images just inches away, “watch it Keith.” Hunk groaned distantly but there was no rebuke from Keith.  
  
He looked up, squinting, only to be met with Keith’s dark eyes right through the hologram. He was piercing, face unreadable but watching Lance. Voltron teetered again, taking a hard blow to the right side and they ripped apart into separate Lions immediately as Lance aborted from the shared headspace faster than he himself could even blink.

His breath was coming out in hot puffs of air, frosting Blue’s console and the tip of his helmet’s visor. He readjusted his grip on the sticks, fingers locking up tightly. The Red Lion flashed by to cover fire, and the large wings of the Black Lion had been quick to follow. He stayed locked up, firing from behind and trying to block out Blue’s concerned questioning.

So Keith could feel him. That was okay, that wasn’t abnormal for the two of them. How long had it been since they had been hooking up? Was it considered hooking up if half the time Keith would ruin his mouth in anger and the other half was Lance himself blowing him in increasingly public places? So there wasn’t an issue.

Except Keith was gay, or presumably so. And Lance was sure as fuck a boy, but there was a big issue. A big bleeding issue that he hadn’t exactly told Keith about yet - God it sounded bad but how are you supposed to come out to the dude you’ve been making out randomly - and given a handjob in the Lion hanger, as Blue had decided to chirp in - with when your time was fully occupied by an ongoing intergalactic war? Hell, it wasn’t like they were _dating_ …

Shiro soared past him and deflected a full wave of enemy fire, shielding him. “Lance - “ Shiro started, his voice the peak of Space Dadness.

He winced, “Got it Shiro.” Blue sailed through a gap of enemy ships to knock two armadas against another, covering the others with fire of his own. Soon enough, the fleet was defeated, and they went back to the Castle of Lions. He flew in first, beating even the Red Lion to the hanger before demounting and stumbling out of Blue’s jaw.

He had initially planned to make a beeline for his room, or the showers but skidded to a halt on his heels as Allura and Coran slid through the automatic doors.

“Paladins!” Allura called, as the team touched down and demounted into the hanger with him, “A word, please. As you all know, we’ve begun plans with the Mamora, and with the Castle’s new Oikarian modifications, we’ll need a new overview of the - ” Allura continued on.

The team had formed a semicircle around her, with Shiro in front and Keith to his right. He hung back, a handful of steps behind Hunk and many more behind Pidge, nearly with his back to the hanger wall. Every so often, his abdomen would clench, hot desire flooding in and the dip of heat filling all the way to his fingers. He was _so fucking horny_ it nearly hurt. He felt fucking dizzy even, clenching and reclenching on nothing - aching for something not there.

Allura’s debrief practically felt like a diplomatic speech - it dragged for eons maybe. Worse than the Luxian dinner a few months ago where she had just a bit too much to drink and turned into the worse case of motormouth he’d ever witnessed. He had teased her for that, but this - this was serious. His fingers were almost scrambling for purchase on the wall when Allura dismissed them, turning away with Shiro and Coran to head back to look over more negotiations. He shut his eyes tight, listening to Hunk and Pidge chatter further and further away so he could slip out with no questions.

But the second he opened his eyes, pushing off the wall to finally make his escape, Keith was right there.

Keith’s arm hit the space next to his head on the wall, having backed him up. Warm lips hit the line above the tight fabric of the suit on his neck. He was speechless at the immediate jump, feeling Keith’s hands grab at his thighs. Lance was really grabbing at the wall now, feeling Keith pull in close and trying not to meet those dark eyes again - because holy shit if he looked at Keith’s gorgeous face now - “I felt you.” Keith murmured, grinding forward to press something thick and very hard against him, “in Voltron.” His hand slid down to grip Lance’s hip, then back down again to clutch at his thighs.

Some kind of panic was rising in his throat, but he swallowed it down. “D-Did you?” He choked out, tilting his head back as Keith ran his teeth against his neck. Deflecting as he did was easy, but suddenly Keith was pulling at the back of his arm, and sliding his hand to the inner of Lance’s thigh, tucking his fingers in and fuck _fuck -_

He pushed Keith off, who was loose enough to stumble back easily. Keith’s eyebrows went high, hands hovering in air.

“I - “ A hot pulse in his abdomen followed by a hard gulp, “I got to go.” And he ran.

 

He slammed into his room, barely waiting for the sensor to close the door completely before he was ripping off his armor onto the floor. His chest piece just clanged onto the floor when he ripped his suit down to his thighs and glanced down. Hot red blood, sticky in his tight boxer briefs. Beyond the stain was the deep spread of wetness, sticking to his inner thighs. He wobbled, unstable and sweaty. Keith was so close to touching him there - the pink flush of his folds in chocolate curls. God he was dizzy.  

He placed a palm over his curls, the slight pressure on his clit enough to make him almost fall over and he immediately tore his hand away. Ripping off the last of his clothing and wading through armor shells, he very nearly beat the automatic slide of the bathroom door on his way to the shower capsule. He needed the coldest shower in this universe _and_ the next.

* * *

 

Dinner that night was full of the usual chitchat. Spending the time at the table trying to cover for his lack of concentration on the battlefield was even harder with Keith staring at him from across the table. It was like every moment he glanced up, either to answer Shiro or joke with Hunk, Keith’s dark eyes were right there. Like he was analyzing every bead of water left on his skin from the shower, or carving questions of earlier into his skin. It just made the panic in his throat even harder to swallow and in the end, he spent most of dinner attempting to finish his dinner as quick as possible. When he stood, he made the excuse of an extension on his beauty sleep routine and went to place his dish in the kitchen, feeling Keith’s eyes follow him all the way out of the dining room.

And he did do his beauty routine. He prepped, washed and toned his face out of a need for distraction, listening to his music uninhibitedly on full blast without his headphones. He had tracked his way back to his room to change into his robe when there was a knock on the door. He froze - in some kind of Bigfoot pose - panic holding him from responding until there was another knock.

After a pause, door slid open automatically. Keith stood in the doorway. His jacket was tucked under an arm, hands in his pockets. “Hey.” He cleared his throat.  
  
Lance stiffened, dodging his gaze to the side and away. Keith stepped forward, letting the door slide closed behind him. “Can we talk?”

His heartbeat caught in his throat, pulsing to his fingertips as Keith took his head nod and sat down on the bed. Keith dropped his jacket to the floor, sat with his arms out on the bed and watching him. It was suddenly a lot warmer in the room.

“Lance - ” Keith shrugged forward, to lean his forearms on his knees, “In the hanger… I’m sorry if I came on too strong.”

Wow his throat was dry. “You - uh -” His voice cracked, “didn’t. I definitely like - whatever this is. I just… Like we’ve never gone all the way, not because I don’t want to, it’s just because I haven’t been entirely honest ... ”  
  
Keith’s brow wrinkled and he stood, closing the gap between them. Some flicker of doubt ran across the lines in Keith’s face, crinkling his nose. “Are you not into me?”

Lance breathed out quickly, “No. No I mean I am - I’m really into you.” His hands fidgeted, half rising to touch Keith but hesitating, “I really want this.”

Relief washed over Keith’s face, and he stepped closer to push their bodies almost together. Lance melted, letting Keith slot a hand against his waist. “Me too.” Keith murmured to him, tilting his head up to press a toothy kiss to the side of Lance’s face. He could feel Keith’s canines, almost scraping at his jawline like a predator, and the metal of his tongue stud against his neck. Heat was pooling immediately between his thighs, caught right back up in the tidal wave of arousal he had literally been drowning in all day.

Keith was kneading his waist, the rough fabric of those fingerless gloves pulling up the back of his shirt, trailing up to Lance’s lips and they were kissing - the kind that made him weak in the knees with how heated Keith kissed him. They met, again and again, messy and full of teeth and tongue, Keith wrecking his bottom lip raw. His mind was going utterly blank and hazy when almost a cartoonish alarm began to blare. If they kept going, Keith was going to pop one and the dam was going to overflow and then he’d either have to run _again_ \- and where to? This was _his_ room - or Keith was going to have the shock of his life.

The thought alone of springing it on Keith made him freeze, blood running cold. Keith’s warm mouth abandoned his face to bite incessantly at his collarbone, hands both clasping onto the hem of his shirt. He was pulling the hem up, and the small of Lance’s back had the delicious honor of feeling the tough leather of Keith’s gloves on his bare skin. He shivered, but reached back to clasp onto Keith’s wrists.

Rather than look at his face, he stared at their joined hands. Keith was so pale compared to him, his nails and fingers blunt and thick compared to his own.

He cleared this throat, this closed dry throat, and pulled back to sheepishly look up to the ceiling and rub the back of his head. “Damn,” He chuckled roughly, “I really want to continue but Keith I have uh… a vagina.”  
  
There was a pause, “Um, I’m trans.”

Keith’s eyes were dark and passive, some surprise crinkling them. Instead of what the deepest part of Lance’s head feared, Keith came closer. He crowded into his space again, mingling their breaths and leading Lance’s hands to his body. Keith’s mouth resumed the trail on his neck, murmuring to him, “I’ve never fucked a vagina. Still into you.”

Heat ran up his shiver, causing goosebumps up his forearms, hands sinking into Keith’s shirt as he placed a deep bite to the junction of his shoulder and neck. He was blushing, his cheeks felt noticeably hotter than the rest of his body. Even with the front of him covered in Keith Kogane’s exceedingly fit body, his face felt like it was on fire.

“Sounds weird when you say vagina.” He muttered, holding in the increasingly loud noises as Keith trailed his hands up and down his back.

The head of black hair detached itself from his neck to look at him deeply, “Pussy?” Lance wrinkled his nose immediately, and Keith smirked.

He slid closer, hands reaching to cup onto Lance’s ass, “Cunt?”

Beyond the squeak he made when Keith literally _squeezed_ his ass, his face decided to notch up a few degrees. He dipped in and kissed Keith, soft but unyielding - and immediately Keith backed up towards the bed.

They hit it with a bounce, with his hands splayed over Keith’s thighs and hiking them around his waist. “That’s better I guess,” he said to Keith’s open mouth, “Like how would you feel if I walked around using penis?”

Keith nearly snorted, clawing at Lance’s ass again before flipping them. His forearms hit the sheets, caging Lance’s head in and letting Keith pull leverage above him. His dark curtain of hair hung around them, tantalizing and urging Lance to run his fingers through it. He reached up, freeing his hands to graze gently over Keith’s scalp. His deep eyes fluttered, groaning at the feel of Lance’s long nails on his head.

His body went electric, feeling Keith’s groan run through his own chest and tilting his head teasingly. “Dick?” Lance murmured, and then even lower, “...Cock?”

Keith groaned again, hips immediately jumping to rut something indecent against Lance’s crotch. He was so hard, Lance’s body went rolling against the bed at the grind, grabbing hard at Keith’s hair and pulling instinctively. His voice was weak, high and broken as he moaned, trailing off into Keith’s name as the other Paladin rumbled and grounded down again.

It was good, his body was so sensitive. Keith rolled forward again as he hitched his legs back, letting the point of contact be just over the seam of his jeans and catching him right in the clit. He never cried out so hard before, fingers tightening in Keith’s hair and mouth open for Keith to ruin. Trying to keep quiet while sucking dick was almost an art, but this was leaving his legs jello and every noise jumping up in his throat.

“Jesus,” Keith breathed heavily, covering Lance’s lips with his own, “ _Jesus Lance._ ” His fingers fell from the ends of Keith’s tresses to cradle his head again, pushing his hips forward for more friction as Keith bit a groan away on his lips.

“I am -” Lance widened his legs, letting their hips move more fluidly, “pretty holy.”

Keith tore off his body, sitting back and grabbing at Lance’s hips. He dropped his head down, leaving Lance with a view of his closed eyes as he maneuvered Lance’s hips to meet every grind. It was maddening, leaving him nearly thrashing on the bed and covering his own mouth. The other hand pushed him half into a sitting position, rutting back on the tent in Keith’s skinny jeans and clutching at the bedsheets when Keith a deep grind against a particularly good spot.

It was so good he could cum. God he wanted to cum, it had been so long and now Keith was finally here all over him. Keith’s covered palms rolled up the hem of his shirt, trailing over his sides and pulling the top of his shirt up. Keith eyed the binder but slid forward to kiss up his stomach, keeping their crotches flush and holding Lance’s stuttering hips down. It felt so good having Keith _right there_ but fuck he needed to move.

“Keith - ” When did he start sounding so whiny? He cleared his throat to try again when Keith kissed him, nudging his own dark shirt up to his neck and stripping it off before leaning in to continue the kiss. The gloves were apparently staying and Lance’s head reeled, breathing heavily and kissing back as hard as he could. Keith slid his hands up his back, fingers under his t-shirt around the band of the binder.

Some panic bubbled, and Keith pulled back. “Can I take it off?” He asked, pausing, “Is that okay?”

Like this, Keith’s full chest was visible. The rivets of lean muscles and the brown-pink of his nipples, all on sweaty pale flesh. He gulped, already shrugging out of his baseball tee and attempting to pull his binder of his head. He might’ve gotten caught but Keith was there helping, tossing the worn nude colored compressor to the floor and immediately pulling their chests together.

The feel of their chests together, sweaty and breathing hard as they kissed, open mouthed and messy, he was dizzy with the stimulation. Keith was warm, utterly pressing down onto him with a comfortable weight with their hands explored.

When he tweaked Keith’s nipple, palming at his pecs, Keith utterly moaned, shifting forward in a half grind. It was good, and Lance pulled from the sloppy kiss to arch his back and push back for more friction. His eyes had shut so tightly spots popped around his vision. Keith looked utterly mystified by the motion, hands fitting under the arch in the small of Lance’s back. He dipped down to Lance’s ear, biting the skin under the lobe.

“Lance,” Keith was breathing so heavy, desperate and running his blunt nails on his spine, “I wanna suck you.”

He moaned, arching against Keith again and those hands were gone in favor of unbuckling his jeans and beginning to peel them off. He was so wet - flooded and sticky and -

If Keith hadn’t sat back to peel off Lance’s jeans, they would’ve collided with how fast Lance sat up. “Wait,” His hands covered Keith’s, hips wiggling and boxers exposed with his jeans around his thighs, “wait Keith -”

Keith stopped immediately, retracting his hands and closing the distance to kiss Lance chastely. “Yes?” His eyes were hooded, mouth messier than Lance had ever seen and hair a bird’s nest from the tugging. Lance wanted it, he wanted it so bad - he was throbbing, thighs nearly pressing together to keep in the heat.

“I’m - I’m on my period.” He groaned unhappily, clutching at Keith’s face to kiss him again and again. Maybe they could keep dry humping and he could jack Keith off and -

“So?” Keith murmured, plying apart Lance’s lips to slither his pierced tongue inside. His entire body went fuzzy, heart beating as Keith kissed him, trailing his hands back down to Lance’s thighs and pulling them apart. His jeans vanished, legs parted as Keith slid back a bit for room. As he slid back, he released Lance’s bottom lip with a pop, dark head dropping towards Lance’s lower half.

“Oh god,” Lance gasped, feeling fingers on his wet inner thighs, “Jesus fuck -” Keith cupped him, over the wet spot of his blue briefs, the hard leather of his finger gloves pressing weight with only a tiny layer of cotton onto his aching clit. His body wracked with a wave of pleasure, fingers clutching at the bed sheet and head tilting far enough to see the far wall. His eyelashes fluttered when Keith ground his palm in, rolling a deep tight circle with the butt of his palm. Lance’s breath was ragged, shoulders jumping and electricity in his veins.

The air of his room hit his wretched clit as Keith peeled off his briefs, tossing it onto the pile. His briefs were stained with red and wetness and he attempted to sit up. “Keith -” He started, eyebrows knitted and gaze trained on the red on his briefs.

“It’s just a little blood.” Keith said, eyelids dropping to look at his slick wet curls, “... Besides I’m the Red Paladin.”

He couldn’t say much to that, as Keith went nose deep in his curls and whatever he had to say to Keith’s nasty little joke was lost in favor of losing his shit. He would’ve nearly kicked Keith in the head if Keith hadn’t planted his elbows onto his hips, hands clutching the underside of knees to raise them as he rolled his tongue into Lance. His hips jumped at each and every twist of Keith’s tongue, the ball of his piercings cold and utterly stimulating against his clit. Biting down on his palm was necessary if he didn’t want to wake the whole castle with his wailing.

Keith sucked at him, clutching his legs with one hand and pushing apart his lips with the fingers of his other. He was nearly convulsing - back arched and legs instinctively spreading to allow Keith to utterly fuck him with his tongue. He whimpered, clenching down as Keith spread his tongue wide into it and flicked in a deep motion. He couldn’t a break, gasping and sobbing into his hands as Keith dipped two fingers into his cunt and spread him, licking deeper.

He keened, grinding up as Keith finger fucked him, sucking solely on his engorged clit and watched him with dark hooded eyes over Lance’s curls. He held Lance’s gaze, who was mesmerized as Keith flicked his tongue side to side and curling his fingers into his folds. His hand slid down from the underside of his knee to clutch at the wet flesh near his folds, using both hands to push his thighs up.

Maybe he had to thank Allura for the flexibility training later, because with his ankles very well over his head, Keith had amazingly angle to downright fuck into him with his tongue. He sat forward on his knees, pushing Lance’s lower half skyward as he buried his nose deeper in his cunt, a hand coming to hook around his hips.

When Lance glanced back, to Keith, who’s eyebrows knit in concentration and cheeks flushed, he caught the glimpse of Keith’s unbuckled jeans. The hand not holding onto Lance’s hips was palming himself through the wet crotch of his boxers. Keith was so hard he was beading, grinding on himself as he ate Lance out like he was made for it. Lance gasped, pleasure running through him, breasts heaving and nails ripping at the sheets, loosening them from the bed. He was getting so close so quick, chin tilting back to moan out.

He whined and sobbed and convulsed, legs tensing and toes curling until he was cumming - white hot flashing release cramping his limbs and leaving him panting. Keith slid his lower body back down, hand heavy on Lance’s abdomen as he ate him through his orgasm. A lasting flick of Keith’s stud on his clit and he opened his eyes to Keith pulling away. His lower face was a mess of blood and wetness, spreading nearly to his cheeks. He didn’t look concerned at all, licking his lips and wiping the rest with the back of a hand.

Keith leaned over him, hair sticking to his forehead, to the sides of his face. Lance pulled him in, pressing their chest back together as he still trying to catch his breath.

“Was that good?” Keith muttered to his collarbone, almost nuzzling him. Lance nodded, pressing their temples together as he gathered his hands down to Keith’s underwear. He skipped over the band, playing with it just for a second before getting his hands on Keith’s dick. He was throbbing in his hands, slippery and wet from endlessly leaking precum, and immediately began to pant to Lance’s neck as he started to work him.

He rubbed Keith’s beading slit, pushing back the foreskin and dipping around his head as he stroked. Keith shifted forward, grinding into Lance’s hands and moaning. His heartbeat in his wrecked soaking cunt, he breathed out heavy as Keith rolled again and again into his hands. He was so thick and warm, and god, Lance ached for it.

He pushed upwards, pulling away from Keith and flipping them. Keith crashed onto the bed with a bounce, and Lance clasped onto his belt loops and pulled until his jeans were off. Keith’s noises picked up, as he kneaded and stroked him again, tugging his boxers down lower with one hand and pumping him with the other.

“Keith,” Lance murmured, rising to position himself, “Keith look at me.” Keith’s eyes snapped open, hands flying up to grab at Lance’s hips.  
  
“I’m gonna ride you.” Lance tilted forward, pressing his chest to Keith’s and aligning their lips, “I’m gonna fuck you.”

Keith inhaled hard, fingers tightening and nodding against the bed. “God, Lance, yes - ”

He didn’t need much more before he slid, inch for inch onto Keith. He was so sopping wet it barely hurt him, feeling just a dull ache and a pinch before the stretch was literally making his knees shake with how good it felt. Keith was perfect, full and thick, chin tucked in to watch Lance sink down on himself.

The shlick when he ground his cunt against Keith’s black patchy hair was accompanied by Keith’s wrecked voice and harrowed panting. He sounded so good. Lance wanted more.

He rocked forward, testing the feeling with tiny circles that seem to satisfy Keith enough - in that every so often Keith would clench his eyes shut and pull his brow together. Lance placed a hand down on Keith’s waist and in a short but full movement, pulled up and dropped back down. The resulting moans from both of them was delicious, accompanied immediately by Lance doing it again - and again - and again again again again -

Lance was bouncing on Keith like he was made for it, pulling off and meeting Keith’s fumbling hips with each thrust. He felt so whole, the ache of his heat slipping around Keith, making him sit up rim rod straight and rock right back down.

“Lance - fuck -” Keith was noisy, the most noisy Lance had heard him. His gloves bit into Lance’s slim hips, fingernails making half-moons into his brown skin. Keith watched him ride with hooded eyes, every so often glancing up to hold Lance’s gaze as they rocked together. He was drowning himself in Keith’s eyes, feeling his dick slid in and out when Keith’s thumb pushed through his curls and pressed into his clit.

He mercilessly rubbed, in tight circles, until Lance was weeping into his collarbone, folded over Keith like a doll and clutching hard at the sheets near Keith’s head. The angle was good, folding over Keith, feeling the slide and tear of Keith’s cock in and out. Every so often, he’d fully slide off, keeping the tip just barely in before rocking his ass back down. Keith groaned at every slow inch, flicking his clit torturously in retaliation. So he did it again - slow, to make Keith feel every inch until the thumb that rubbed his clit disappeared and the world was spinning -

Keith pushed him hard into the bed, slipping out entirely to make sure he was repositioned on top. Lance watched him spread his legs, hooking Lance’s long limbs around the back of his thighs before glancing up - Keith poured red into his eyes, staring at him like he was about to be eaten alive.

When Keith slipped back in, it was with a fury. He fucked hard - and fast, completely relentless and completely recklessly, like he was piloting Red. Lance grabbed Keith’s ass, grinding back just as relentless, trying to chase the orgasm he can fucking taste. Keith shoved his head just above Lance’s shoulder, picking up his hips to angle him, leaving him groaning to Keith’s shoulder. It was so good - Keith stuttered, paused once before picking back up. Lance pushed his lips to Keith’s ear, “You good? Are you close?”

Keith groaned, pausing his thrusts to grind hard down into him, “ _Fuck_ Lance…”

He ground his hips right back, the ache of release so close, “Keith, Keith, come on, more - _ah - ”_ Keith fucked in again, hips snapping and muscles working under Lance’s hands. He grabbed on harder, feeling each deep thrust and riding it out until Keith was stuttering again, pushing harder, filling him -

Lance came with a near shout, following Keith as he grunted into the bed and filled him. Keith’s cum was hot, churning in him and mixing with his own. He groaned through it all, feeling Keith go slack on top of him and barely catch himself from falling on Lance. Keith mumbled something unintelligible, pulling out slow, a trail of messy milky white following before he collapsed next to Lance.

He was so warm, and ached with satisfaction. Keith was close, keeping him warm and making him hazy post-fucking. He was leaking, spreading onto the bed sheets and he shifted his legs closed to keep it all in. Keith slung an arm over his chest, burrowing closer blindly on his stomach and sneaking his other arm under to pull up his boxers. Lance turned his head to the wall, watched the clock ticked to almost one in the morning. He had done his routine, and he was exhausted. He turned his head back to Keith, to bury his face in the mess of black hair.

Lazily he let the dark room take him, feeling the exhaustion of the day in his bones…

He shot up, looking down at the mess of Keith’s cum inside of him.

 

“Oh _fuck._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> remember to practice safe space sex 
> 
>  
> 
> [maireep.tumblr](http://maireep.tumblr.com/)


End file.
